Prince of Stride: Succession
by KClassPrezident
Summary: 17 year old Yuri Yagami loves Stride more than anything. Just like her mother. But unlike her mother, she does not settle for being just a Relationer. No, she wants to run. Like hell. And she does. Despite facing discrimination because of her sex, she continues to Stride...and that is what would eventually allow her to make history. (Warning: This story is NOT spoiler free!)
1. The Four Taboos

There were a lot of things Yuri Yagami couldn't stand, but out of all those things four were considered completely unacceptable in her eyes. The first was

drama. She had had enough of that in her life and honestly she just wanted to stay away from it for a while. The second was immature boys. By immature, she

meant the ones who would act stupid for attention whether it be through making annoying jokes or just screwing around. The third was when people tell her she

couldn't Stride because she was a GIRL. This one was definitely one of her biggest pet peeves. Who the hell gave them the right to say that? Well either way

she'll continue to prove them wrong and shut their sexist asses up.

The final thing was the subject of her former significant other. Whoever brings up that person ON PURPOSE would have hell to face. A frozen hell in fact. This

subject is practically considered taboo for ANYONE to bring up except for the people she has given permission to. Why does she hate that person so much? Well,

that would be explained later on. For now, let's watch our poor heroine struggle with all four of those things in this story./span/p


	2. Stride or Die

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Stride. I wish I did. Otherwise, please enjoy!

In the Honan Gakuen Stride Club Room

Stride or die. That's what my brother always used to tell us before every race. It meant to run with your hardest. To me, my brother was my idol...I wanted to be like him. Dad joked with me saying I was like how he was when him and Tomoe oji-san were kids except I didn't feel annoyed or tired of the sport. If anything, my brother increased my love for it which led to me joining the Stride Club the moment I got into high school as relationer.

"Yuri!" I look up from my tablet to see one of my close friends walk into the room looking rather tired.

"Oh hey Rei!" I reply back while waving a bit. The quarter British-Japanese guy runs his fingers through his light brown hair after he puts his school and Stride bags down. He took after Heath oji-san's looks that's for sure.

"Where's everyone else?" He inquired before glancing back towards me.

"I don't know. Aniki said he needed to do something really quickly, Akira said he was on his way, Hikaru texted me that he was going to grab some food really quick, and Kyouichi-" Before I could finish my sentence, the white haired teenager walked right in silently nodding his greeting while regarding the both of us with his piercing amethyst eyes.

"Speak of the devil." Rei remarked with a smirk. No kidding. The timing was perfect.

"Pfftt Kyouichi's not the devil Rei." I retort snickering a bit.

"Haha very funny Yagami." He grins rolling his eyes a bit before proceeding to open his bags. Now turning my attention to Kyouichi, I catch him grinning from my earlier comment.

"Think that's funny Kyou?" I ask while raising my eyebrows and grinning a bit as well.

"...It was a pretty good comeback." He finally said while nodding to punctuate his approval.

"Why thank you." A few moments later, a familiar light blonde haired teen with some of his hair tied in a short ponytail and a sandwich in his mouth runs into the room at the same time as a just as familiar messy green haired teen with sports goggles both breathing heavily.

"I won that one Akira-kun." The blonde remarked with a Cheshire-like grin while narrowing his blue eyes mischievously.

"No no I won that one Hikaru." The green eyed nerd insisted.

"Neither of you won." I cut in now knowing why the two were so worn out. "It was a draw." Both groaned in unison.

"Damn it…" Akira cursed.

"Next time I'll beat you Akira-kun." Hikaru swore. Fiery auras surround the two, so I clap my hands together loudly.

"Enough of that you two. We're going to start in about 10 minutes so start stretching."

"Yes ma'am." They answered before proceeding to follow my instructions. While the two were doing that, Kyouichi glances towards me.

"...Why won't you run with us Yuri? You know you want to." I flinch at the question then sigh.

"Kyou, we've been through this before. There's no one who can take over as relationer. And I sure as hell can't run like-"

"Bullshit." Rei interrupted with a slightly irritated expression. "We've all seen you run Yuri. You're just as good as Toki. Don't ever think otherwise." A little startled by his tone, I back down and sigh quietly running my fingers through my pale brown hair.

"Well either way I can't run. Because first of all, we already have five capable runners. And secondly, who the hell would take over as relationer-?" Right after I ask, I hear the door slide open and a slightly short girl with shoulder length, light orange hair tied into a side ponytail and matching eyes peers through shyly.

"Eto...is this the Stride Club?" All of us go silent for a bit before...

"Y-Yeah..." Rei finally manages to answer for all of us. "Are you interested in joining?"

"Y-Yes…" She answered timidly while fidgeting a bit. "I-I was wondering if there was any chance that I could be a relationer…" Everyone slowly looks towards me with utterly stunned expressions. I on the other hand am practically speechless. After getting over my shock, I clear my throat.

"You'll have to discuss that with our Captain-"

"No need. I'm here." Freezing like a statue, I slowly turn my head and see my brother Toki at the door with his Stride bag slung across his shoulder. The girl from before looks startled and looks back and forth between the both of us. Hah I guess this is what we get for being twins. He scans her up and down. Even if he got mom's eyes, I can tell she still feels a little intimidated by him. I can't say I blame her. He always seems to give off a powerful aura whenever he walks into the room.

"What's your name?" He finally asks but with a gentle voice so he wouldn't scare her.

"R-Ruka. Ishida R-Ruka." She answers stuttering a bit while blushing. "I-I'm a first year…" I sense a crush developing.

"I see...were you interested in joining the club?"

"Y-Yes...as r-relationer." Toki raises his eyebrows then glances towards me. Ruka notices this and raises up her hands.

"I-I don't mind if I can't! I just want to participate and help in any way I can! I love Stride!" Ok now I officially love this chick. Cute, check. Loves Stride, check. Someone who can hopefully take my place, check. Damn it why the hell does there have to be five runners already?!

"I'm sure my sister wouldn't mind teaching you some things. Right Yuri?" My brother glances towards me.

"Yeah totally! I'll teach you!" I insist. A smile develops on her face and I can tell we just made her day.

"Thank you so much!" She bows formally. "Please take care of me!" In a split second, all the guys except Toki turn away flustered. I guess they're all bewitched by her cuteness as well. In a way, it makes me happy that we have another member who shares our love and passion for Stride...but at the same time...it just makes me...want to run even more…

Toki immediately detects my longing and gives me the same stare he always gives me when I get this feeling. It's gotten to the point where no words are needed to express what he's saying.

 _Your time will come. Be patient._

Sighing again, I knew he was right...but at the same time I wondered...when...when would be my chance to finally know the true thrill of a Stride race?...Little did I know...that time would come sooner than I thought.


	3. Connecting our Feelings

Three Weeks Later at a Park

It's only been about three weeks since Ruka has joined our club, but she's learning really quickly. I've been helping practice her relationing skills and I've noticed she has this sharp instinct of when to tell the guys to run. Like she can feel their speed and time it really well. It was crazy. I wanted to know how she had that much natural talent. She must have done it before.

"Ruka-chan." I ask her finally because my curiosity was overwhelming. "Is this your first time relationing?" She looks towards me blinking a bit and nods her head.

"Y-Yes Yagami-senpai. It is." My jaw drops then I shake my head to snap out of it.

"So you've never even TRIED it before now?" She shakes her head.

"B-Before I joined the club, I saw the old video of when Honan raced against Kakyoin at the End of Summer competition 23 years ago and won. I really liked the way Senpai's mom was able to help lead Honan to victory…" Her face turns a little pink from embarrassment when she sees me raise my eyebrows.

"Oh really?" She nods albeit shyly. Yup. She's officially one of my favorite people now. I flash a smile at her.

"Well I can tell you one thing I know for sure. If you keep practicing, you can probably be just as good as my mom. If not better." Her eyes widen into plates.

"R-REALLY SENPAI?!" A few seconds later, her face turns red when she realizes how loud she spoke. I simply laugh in amusement.

"Yes really. But let's talk about that later. For now, let's focus on making your skills even better." Her face becomes determined and she straightens up.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" I look at the tablet and speak loud enough for the guys to hear me since Ruka was wearing the headphones.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah we are." Toki answers for them.

"Let's try to get a good time guys!" I hear an echo of approval from my teammates and grin. Ruka looks towards me shaking slightly. She's nervous.

"S-Senpai, what if I mess up?..."

"You won't. Just trust your instincts and your runners." I insist. "Give it your best." Her smile returns.

"Hai!" Now motivated, she looks towards the tablet looking completely focused and ready pressing the button to begin.

"On your mark…" The voice in the earpiece begins. "Get set…GO!" Akira, who is the starter, takes off running as displayed on the tablet. She watches him move and listens intently to his breathing. After a few seconds, her eyes sharpen.

"Kohinata-senpai, set." Good timing. Akira is a balanced guy who mixes parkour and running.

"3...2...1...GO!" Hikaru takes off running next and she watches their movements. A few moments later, a high five is heard and she smiles. Her attention now moves to Hikaru who moves all over the place pretty quickly.

"Gimmick expert…" She mutters quietly under her breath. Oooo she remembered. Again, she waits for a moment before...

"Hasekura-senpai, set." Man, I wish I was this good at relationing when I first started. I had to do it at least three times at first to get it right.

"3...2...1...GO!" Rei takes off at a pretty quick pace and another high five is heard not too long afterwards. A clean relay again. I really want her to take my place as relationer now, but I need to see if she can time Kyou and Aniki…

"Kuga-senpai, set." My eyes widen a bit and I glance towards her a bit surprised. Can she really…?

"3...2...1...GO!" Kyouichi takes off at high speed and her eyes widen a bit nervously. Is she panicking because she thinks she timed it too early? Lucky for her, the high five's sound is heard yet again and she sighs in relief. This time though, instead of calming down, she bites her lip.

"Y-Yagami-senpai, set." Great now I'm the one who's nervous. Would she be able to feel Aniki's speed?... I see her grip the tablet tightly to the point where her knuckles become almost white. Wow she's more nervous for this than I am… A few moments later, after the vigorous shaking in her body decreases, she manages to steady herself enough to be able to speak clearly.

"3...2...1...GO!" She immediately closes her eyes praying that she did not make a mistake. A familiar breeze that passes by almost seems to whisper at her gently for a few seconds before…

 _SMACK!_

Ruka slowly opens her eyes after hearing the clean noise, looking a bit dazed as if she had came out of a trance. She shakes her head to snap out of her state then looks back and forth between me and the tablet for a few moments as if she couldn't believe what had just happened. But I knew what that was...it was the wind that guided all Striders... I clench my fists and that same breeze blows through again except stronger this time. I close my eyes to relish the feeling… This is the wind I feel...when I run.

* * *

By the time Aniki and I get home, it's around 10 pm and we are BEAT. Sure enough when we get inside the house, we both head straight to our rooms without saying a word to one another. Kicking off my shoes lethargically, I collapse onto my bed and stare at the ceiling for a few moments reflecting on the events that took place today. I sit up suddenly and slowly glance towards the walls of my room each decorated with posters or merchandise related to Stride. There is one wall however that I treasure the most and it's the one next to my bed.

This wall didn't just have my most prized possessions... it also contained memories that were incredibly precious Pictures of my team (both serious and silly) were laid out in a collage along with images of other teams, medals we won in competitions endowed the wall with the gold and bright colors, and there was even a section where it had autographs of my favorite Striders. What only the team knows though...is that there is one specific picture that means alot to me.

I carefully stick a hand underneath my pillow and take it out gingerly running my fingers over it… Tears well up in my eyes and I continuously wipe them away refusing to cry over the past… but every day I remember this picture… On the left, Kyou and Rei are standing next to each other grinning with an arm around one another in a brotherly way… On the right, Hikaru and Akira (who wasn't part of the team yet because he wasn't in high school like the rest of us at the time) were pulling at each other's cheeks trying to put one another in a headlock… In the middle, I had my arms around Aniki and…

My stomach churns when I look at the other person's face. I try to look away to gather myself, but their sapphire blue eyes pierces through my facade. A chilly wind passes through my open window and my heart aches more. I look back at the picture now filled with this quiet but somehow self controlled pain. Once upon a time...I loved this person...with every ounce of my being...but after that fateful day…

Refusing to reminisce, I quickly laid down again and held the picture close to my chest while trying to think about other things...but I know that at this point there's no trying to avoid it. I slowly sit up again and close my window then look up at the sky. My hand rises gradually to touch the cold glass. Questions rose in my mind.

Was he eating okay...? Was he...happy over there on the other side of the world...? Does he think about the team…? Does he think about…..me? A bitter smile forms on my face. They say you don't know what you've got until it's gone...but...in reality…

You knew exactly what you had. You just never thought….you'd lose it.


End file.
